


Comfort

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: After the Aragon race, Alex needs a bit of comfort and who better to give it then Guille





	Comfort

He watches with dismay how Alex falls back further and further untill he finally gives up, fist slamming the tank and shaking his head. Guille's mind wondering back to the last two weeks, feeling so helpless while he had to watch how Alex was struggling with his hip and leg, hearing the frightening story's about his lover who sometimes sat hyperventilating on the couch, brother Marc and father Julia next to him. 

Trying to busy himself with cleaning up the equipement, Guille tries not to think about the fact his rider is checked out by the doctors right know, hoping and praying the damage didn't get worse. 

"Guille!"

The crew chief jumps hearing his name and he looks up seeing his teamboss there.

"Can you wait for Alex at Clinica Mobile? I need to stay here in case Franco get's the podium."

"Sure."

Guille drops the wrench he was holding and quickly finds his way to the Clinica, pacing outside untill he suddenly sees movement and when he looks up he is confronted with the disappointent look in his lover's eyes. Moving closer he is relieved Alex seems to be able to walk without limping much and without thinking, the crew chief moves an arm around Alex' waist to help him.

"You ok? What did the doctors say?"

"I'm fine, the doctors gave me some oitnment to smear on it twice a day for the pain."

"Are you in pain?" Guille asks and Alex smiles at the worried tone.

"Just a bit."

When Guile steers him towards the parkinglot, Alex frowns.

"Where are we going?"

"To the car, I'm taking you to the hotel."

"What about Marc's race?"

"You can watch that from the hotel, you need to get off your feet to let your leg heal."

"You're going to keep me company?" Alex asks, raising his eyebrow.

"I'll even rub that oitment on your hip if you want." Guille says and softly squeezes his side.

"Oh I like the prospect of that."

Both chuckle and Guille helps his rider into the car before he hurries to the drivers seat and they leave for the hotel.

Thirty minutes later finds both in Alex hotelroom, youngest Marquez taking of his jeans and moving up on the bed, hands behind himself to lean on while he smirks at Guille.

"Come on then, work your magic."

Guille smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed, opening the tube and squeezing a bit out on his hip, placing it aside and leaning one arm over Alex' legs and rubbing the ointment in the skin of the abused leg with his fingers. Biting his lip when he sees Alex sitting up and removing his shirt before he lies back.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable, you complaining?"

"It is a bit distracting."

Alex chuckles and when Guille is done, he cleans his hands on a cloth before looking at his lover.

"Come here."

The sparkle in Alex' eyes leaves nothing to the imagination of what he wants and Guille smiles, sitting on the bed and between the youngers legs before he leans over him, lips finding each other is a soft kiss while Alex hands slip underneath Guille's shirt and carres the skin underneath making him moan into Alex' mouth.

"As much as I'm enjoing this, I brought you here to rest." Guille says.

At that moment, Alex' hands slide around his waist and grabs his asscheeks to pull him flush against him, releasing another moan into his riders mouth.

"It's just my leg, there's nothing wrong with the rest of my body."

"Obviously."

Alex' hands move forward and open Guille's jeans before he slides his hands to the back again and over the curve of his ass to push both down far enough to free his cock, hard and laready leaking. Alex thumb slips over the tip making Guille jerk and he bites Alex' neck making the younger whimper. The crew chief moves a hand between them en curls his fingers around both cocks to start tugging while Alex' hand move to his asscheeks and cups them, squeezing and pulling him in while rocking his hips forward. Breath hitching, Guille tugs faster, kissing Alex' sking where he can and when Alex spreads his legs wider, feet placing on the matrass and again pulling his crew chief close while arching his back, both reach their climax.

Spend and exhausted, Guille falls besides his rider, breathing hard and Alex' hand searches for Guille's, lacing their fingers and squeezing them softly.

"I'm sorry if I disappointent you today." he whispers.

"What?" Guille sounds surprised and looks at Alex,"why would you say that?"

"Because I gave up."

"You gave up because your leg hurt and you lost the feeling in it, you did the right thing Alex, it was very brave of you to do so and I'm proud of you that you made that desicion."

"I wonder if the boss thinks so too."

Alex turns his head and looks at Guille, crew chief sighing a breath when he sees watery green eyes looking back at him and he shuffles closer.

"Come here."

Guille's arms close tight around him, pulling him in and Alex burries his face in his neck.

"Of course he does, your safety is more important to him then anything else, as it is to me." he says softly while his fingers move soothingly over his back and he feels the younger melting into him, relaxing in his arms and eventually, falling asleep.


End file.
